bandaiyanfandomcom-20200215-history
GBreeds
There are three breeds within the Garou Nation determined by the breed of the Trueborn's mother. Kinfolk can be considered an additional breed covering those with Garou ancestry who are not Trueborn. Kinfolk are rarely given a rite of acknowledgement and a spirit name; when it happens it as a reward for distinguished service to their protectorate and tribe, possibly posthumously. Other breeds go through a Rite of Passage shortly after their First Change. A Garou's breed is unchangeable, unlike tribe or (albeit rarely) auspice. Homid Homid Garou are the most common breed in Bandaiyan, over 75% of the Gaian population. They can be born to either a kinfolk or Trueborn mother, but not two Trueborn parents. The father does not need to be kinfolk, but kinfolk couples have a 20% chance of a Trueborn child, especially if they possess the special heritage known as Pure Breed. Mundane human mothers, even with Trueborn partners, rarely give birth to a Trueborn and may even pass their vulnerability to the Delirium to their children. Homid Garou are raised within human society. Historically, the Concordiat tradition was to hide the secrets of the Garou from homid kinfolk and most homids do not know anything but some very generic and ambiguous legends about their heritage until they shift for the first time. As one would expect, however, such Garou have trouble adjusting to Umbral travel and the nuances of Garou culture. Their ability to understand humanity and their society gives them an advantage in protecting the Veil and living in cities. Starting Gnosis For a Cliath: 1 automatic, up to 2 more dots with freebies. Metis Metis are the deformed, sterile outcasts born of two Garou parents. Such pairings and the children inevitably conceived by them are scorned by the Concordiat. The Black Spiral Dancers flood their ranks with metis, however, especially those begot through the rape and violation of a Gaian Trueborn. Half the BSD in Bandaiyan are metis whereas only 10-15% of the Concordiat are. All metis have at least one significant physical, psychological or other type of defect- many don't survive to reach puberty around the age of 8. They are both in their crinos form and many of their mothers do not survive the birth even in septs or hives where they are tended by a knowledgeable theurge healer. Metis have one advantage, however. The Umbrood are more sympathetic to them than the Concordiat itself is. They are usually raised at caerns and are the breed most likely to have a spirit mentor or companion who will communicate and teach them. Metis have the strongest starting gnosis because of their deeper connection to the Garou breed and are generally ready for a Rite of Passage immediately after their First Change. Starting Gnosis For a Cliath Metis: 5 automatic, 1 more possible with freebies. {This is a rule change from the core book where metis have 3 starting gnosis.} Lupus In other parts of the World, true wolf kinfolk still exist. In the Bandaiyan campaign, they are exinct. Instead, there is only a "mutt" breed of dingo canids who were taken as kinfolk by the Bone Gnawer tribe. The Bone Gnawers had begun breeding with dingos during the colonial era and now have a substancial number of kinfolk that they're viciously protective of. No other tribe has been able to successfully breed with them and no other kinfolk exist, though many in the Nation still attempt to either bring wolves to Austraila or otherwise save the lupus breed. Dingos are despised by the ranchers and sheepfarmers of Australia. They are viewed as pests and while feral, many have blood from domestic species. Rather than called "wolves or wolfborn" Garou, lupus are often nicknamed "ferals" or "fourfoots" by the rest of the Bone Gnawers or other tribes. They don't mix well with human society, having difficulty adjusting to their human form and human culture. They tend to be excellent survivors and scroungers, however. The Bone Gnawers are one of the largest tribes in Australia and there are numerous anruth packs but few Bone Gnawer controlled caerns. As a tribe, the Bone Gnawers have suffered prejudice from the Glass Walkers and Fianna and pity from the Black Furies and Children of Gaian- they tend to despise all of them in response and consider human overpopulation to be one of the biggest factors in spreading the Wyrm. Starting Gnosis For a Cliath Lupus: 3 automatic, 1 more possible with freebies. The dingo-hybrid lupus do not have the same innate spiritual connect of the wolfborn depicted in the core book.